Cheesy Jeno
by keiaeris96
Summary: Jeno yg mendadak menjadi cheesy membuat Renjun merasa aneh. Dirinya lebih menyukai Jeno nya yg apa adanya (NoRen)


Cheesy Jeno

Pair : Lee Jeno x Huang Renjun (NoRen)

Rate : T

Genre : romance

Warning : BoyxBoy, Yaoi

Don't like, don't read!

Check this out!

Renjun tengah berdiri dibalkon kamarnya menikmati angin malam yg menerpa tubuh mungilnya. Rambut oranye nya sedikit bergerak mengikuti arah angin yg berhembus ringan. Malam yg cukup cerah, bulan penuh memantulkan sinarnya keseluruh penjuru yg ada dibumi sedangkan bintang-bintang bersinar terang menemani sang bulan. Sepasang lengan kokoh melingkari pinggang kecilnya. Renjun terlonjak kaget, namun sedetik kemudian ia hanya tersenyum setelah melihat sosok tampan yg selalu menemani hari-harinya.

"Sayang, kenapa disini hmm?" tanya Jeno sosok tampan itu sembari melesakkan kepalanya diperpotongan leher lelaki yg lebih kecil. Menghirup aroma vanilla memabukkan yg menguar dari tubuh Renjun.

"Hanya mencari angin." jawab Renjun singkat sembari menyamankan posisinya didekapan Jeno nya.

"Angin malam tidak baik untuk kesehatan, kau bisa sakit, sayang."

"Aku tidak akan sakit, Jeno. Lagi pula lihatlah suasana sedang cerah. Indah bukan?" Jeno menatap langit malam yg memang terlihat cerah, kemudian ia kembali menatap Renjun intens dan tersenyum kecil.

"Ya sangat indah." ujarnya tetapi matanya tertuju pada wajah manis Renjun.

"Lihat, bulannya bersinar terang sekali bintangnya juga." Renjun berucap penuh semangat.

"Terang sekali membuatku takjub." ujar Jeno tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah yg lebih kecil. Sepertinya Renjun belum sadar sedari tadi ia terus diperhatikan oleh Jeno, dirinya masih sibuk mengagumi langit malam.

"Ahhh aku suka langit malam yg cerah seperti ini."

"Aku juga suka—dirimu."

Eh? Renjun kini berbalik menatap Jeno yg saat ini tengah menatapnya intens sembari tersenyum ewh manis membuat dirinya tertegun.

"Kau tahu, sayang? Ada yg lebih indah, lebih mengagumkan, lebih menakjubkan dari langit malam." tanya Jeno, Renjun menggeleng tak tahu.

"Memangnya apa?"

"Itu kau, sayang. Kau lebih indah, lebih mengagumkan, lebih menakjubkan dari siapapun dan apapun yg ada diseluruh dunia ini." ujar Jeno sambil tersenyum lebar.

Eh? Ceritanya Jeno sedang menggombal? Agak terdengar eum cheesy?

"Kau tahu lagi?"

Jeno kembali bertanya dan sepertinya Jeno masih akan menggombalinya dengan kata-kata cheesy nya itu. Lelaki berambut oranye itu hanya menggeleng sembari menahan tawanya agar tidak pecah.

"Bahkan kau lebih terang dan lebih bersinar dari bulan dan bintang, Renjun. Membuatku lupa kalau kau sebenarnya manusia bukan malaikat. Eh, kau memang malaikat hatiku kok."

Kali ini tawa Renjun benar-benar pecah, sungguh ia merasa aneh kenapa Jenonya bisa bersikap cheesy seperti ini. Ini sangat bukan Jeno asal kalian tahu. Jeno yg melihat Renjunnya tertawa mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Kenapa kau tertawa, sayang? Memangnya ada yg lucu?" pertanyaan Jeno membuat Renjun tertawa lagi.

"Yang lucu itu kau, sayang. Ewh kau belajar dari mana kata-kata cheesy seperti itu?"

Jeno cemberut mendengar jawaban Renjun yg mengatakan kalau dirinya lah yg lucu juga mengatakan jika kata-kata yg diucapkannya terdengar cheesy. Eh? Tapi memang selama hidup bertahun-tahun dengan Renjun dirinya tidak pernah mengatakan kata-kata gombalan yg cheesy seperti itu. Jeno lebih sering melakukannya dengan tindakan, seperti memeluk, mencium, atau menyentuh Renjun.

"Apakah terdengar sangat cheesy?" tanya Jeno.

"Ya, itu bukan kau sekali sayang. Siapa yg mengajarimu? Jaehyun hyung? Johnny hyung? Atau Mark hyung?"

"Jaehyun hyung yg mengatakan kalau aku harus memberikanmu kata-kata seperti itu agar kau semakin cinta padaku."

Renjun tertawa lagi, demi Tuhan kakak iparnya itu merusak otak Jeno tampannya itu. Jujur saja Renjun lebih suka Jeno yg apa adanya, yg selalu mencintainya dengan caranya sendiri.

"Hey, sayang. Jangan menjadi cheesy lagi itu mengerikan asal kau tahu, aku lebih suka dirimu yg biasanya." ujar Renjun sembari memeluk badan tegap Jeno, lelaki dengan marga Lee itu tersenyum lembut mendengar kata-kata belahan jiwanya itu.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu sayang." Jeno mendaratkan kecupan dipucuk kepala pendamping hidupnya itu. Menyalurkan rasa sayang yg hanya ia tujukan untuk Renjun dan malaikat kecilnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, sayang."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Jeno."

Terdengar suara pintu kamar yg terbuka dan tak lama muncul sesosok gadis kecil yg berjalan dengan tertatih.

"Eomma, appa dimana?"

Renjun dan Jeno saling berpandangan sejenak kemudian mereka tersenyum simpul, ah malaikat kecilnya terbangun rupanya.

"Kami disini sayang." Gadis kecil berusia 5 tahun itu mendekati dua sosok yg dipanggilnya eomma dan appa itu.

"Jaerin, kau terbangun sayang?" tanya Renjun lembut.

"Huum aku tadi mimpi buruk eomma."

"Aigoo anak appa mimpi buruk hmm? Baiklah ayo kita tidur lagi, mau kami temani?"

"Aku ingin tidur bersama eomma dan appa." Jeno dan Renjun pun hanya tersenyum lembut mendengar ucapan sang anak.

"Baiklah ayo kita tidur bersama."

Ketiganya pun segera masuk kedalam kamar dan segera tidur mengingat waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam lebih.

"Jja, tidurlah Jaerin sayang."

"Selamat malam eomma, appa."

"Selamat malam, Jaerinnie." Tak lama gadis kecil itu telah terbang ke alam mimpinya.

"Nah, sekarang ayo kita yg tidur, Renjun. Selamat malam sayang."

"Selamat malam, Jeno."

Ketiganya pun terlelap dengan saling memeluk satu sama lain, saling menghangatkan. Ah, bersyukurnya Jeno memiliki Renjun dan malaikat kecilnya itu. Dirinya berjanji apapun yg terjadi ia akan selalu membahagiakan dua malaikat hatinya itu.

Jika kau mencintai seseorang jadilah dirimu sendiri, lakukanlah dengan caramu sendiri walaupun terkesan sederhana karena sesungguhnya itulah yg bisa membuat orang yg kau cintai juga semakin mencintaimu.

Kkeut!

Gatau lagi ini apa, lagi semangat nulis jadi kayak gini hehe.

Mungkin cerita ini terlalu klise dan juga udah banyak cerita yg kayak ginian, tapi ini murni dari hasil otak author kok hehe.

Ini buat gantiin ff This Is Not April Mop yg katanya disitu Jeno nya kejem+jahat sama Renjun, nih aku buat yg romance kkk

Yg minta sequel This Is Not April Mop nanti dipikir-pikir dulu yaa, kalo udah ada ide langsung diketik kok kkkk.

Makasih yg uda review di ff sebelumnya^^


End file.
